Martian Madness
Martian Madness, born as H'ronmeer L'zoril, is a Martian supervillain from Mars. Born to two criminal mutant Martians, Jor'Mel and Sy'Ren, H'ronmeer was brainwashed since birth to believe that the Martian race was nothing more than a menace and it should be destroyed. As his parents had their telepathic powers stripped from them by the Council of Mars due to their misuse of them. Believing this to be the greatest and most cruel punishment anyone could ever do to a Martian, H'ronmeer grew to resent and hate his fellow Martians under his parent's teachings. He would eventually grow up to become the creator and instigator of "H'ronmeer's Curse", "H'ronmeer's Plague", or "Martian Madness" which would lead to nigh-extinction of all Martians. History Early Life Born to Jor'Mel and Sy'Ren Maal, two well-known criminal mutant Martians, the young infant Martian was bestowed the name "H'ronmeer L'zoril". H'ronmeer, was the God of Death and Fire in Martian belief and L'zoril was the Lord of Dreams, making them both the most often-feared Gods in Martian religion. H'ronmeer's parents were mentally ill, and believed that the Martian race was a menace that should have never existed. This was because they were both stripped of their telepathic abilities by the Council of Mars, due to their many illegal crimes and activities. Due to this, a strong resentment grew within them and they decided that they would raise their son to grow up and destroy the Martian race forever. Growing Up Since birth, H'ronmeer's parents constantly trained him in using his Martian physiology-based abilities extremely offensively in order to form him into a capable warrior. The constant training caused H'ronmeer to become cold, cruel, and anti-social. He never had any friends and seldomly communicated with anyone as well as showed barely any emotion. His mind was purely fixated on getting stronger, honing his skills, and destroying his entire species one day. In order to further his motivation, his father beat and raped him at least three times per day. Whilst his mother constantly beratted him and told him he was worthless and hoped he would die a slow and painful death. They told him to realize what kind of monster they and the whole species really was and why they needed to be wiped out. He was told to covnert his pain into power, and to use it as his guiding strength and force for the rest of his life. His only goal was to destroy all Martians as that would bring peace, and his parents would have their revenge fulfilled by watching their race fall. The Genocidal Madman is Born One day, when H'ronmeer was older, a Councilmember and a few Manhunters had come to H'ronmeer's house to arrest his parents. They found out what his parents was doing to him, and they decided that something needed to be done immediately. Thus, they intruded upon their house and proceeded to attack and take his parents away. Realizing that he needed them to further torture him in order to get stronger, and knowing that fire was a Martian's weakness. H'ronmeer simply wished they would all die and burn to death. By thinking this, his newfound power kicked in and he managed to set both their minds and bodies' on fire with only a mere thought. Upon watching them all go mad with pain as they were burnt alive, for the first time in his life, H'ronmeer had come to feel a great deal of joy and happiness. His parents were amazed, and asked him to demonstrate it again on some more Martians. He proceeded to set both his mother and father's minds and bodies on fire, watching them both burn to death and turn to ash before his eyes. Although he knew his parents wanted him to kill the other Martians first and then kill them, he figured that there was no need to wait as he now had the power to wipe out his entire species. He began practicing this ability on any and all Martians he came across and decided to name this ability "Martian Madness". Martian Madness Awakens He realized that he had the innate ability to create a telepathic virus that was activated whenever he invoked a thought wishing for his fellow Martians to be burnt alive. Or if they managed to somehow resist it, once that Martian used their telepathic gift; that would set loose a mental fire within their own minds that would physically affect them and destroy both their mind and body as they turned to ash. Whenever someone contracted the virus, their skin would turn red and they would come to have what is known as "The Mark". All of this made him realize that his birthname was quit fitting, and he truly was the God of Death and Fire. From this point on, he viewed himself as a plague and curse that's only purpose to bring death, destruction, and extinction. He took up the name "Martian Madness", as that's all he really was, a madening abomination hellbent on destroying all Martian life. He proceeded with going a massive global scale genocide, wiping out every single Martian he came across. Even the Council of Mars had quickly fallen to Martian Madness' terrifying abnormal power. The greatest thing about it, is that he loved every second of it and couldn't get enough. He felt himself overflow with amusement and laughter as his fellow Martians brutally burned to death. Men, women, children, infants, it made no difference at all. As all Martians were monsters that should have been wiped out long ago, and thus he continued to purge Mars of the Martian menace. Eventually, both all of the Green, White, and Yellow Martians on Mars were completely wiped out by Martian Madness' burning rampage and the planet was left completely scorched and set ablaze. Once there was nothing left to destroy, Martian Madness departed from his home and took to the stars. Seeking to destroy any and all Martian colonies located within the rest of the Solar System or beyond. He would not stop until all Martians' in the Universe were completely wiped out and the Universe was "cleansed" of their presence and he began his lifelong journey into the cosmos. Martian Madness' Arrival TBA Personality Martian Madness was born mentally ill with a naturally pessimistic and small amount of personality. With the influence of his parents, he became a very cold, cruel, heartless, and terrible person. He viewed the life of his fellow Martians as worthless, and showed no remorse whatsoever in killing his fellow Martians regardless of whether they were a man, woman, child, or even a baby. As he was taught to believe that Martians are truly menaces that the Universe would be better off ridding itself of, and that it was his destiny to destroy them all even if it meant him dying in the end. Upon killing his first Martians, Martian Madness came to realize that the pain and suffering of others was the only thing that gave him true joy and amusement. Upon that realization, he took great pride and joy in killing his fellow Martians enmasse and not only did he commit himself to the goal of wiping out all Martians but he truly loved it and became addicted to killing, specifically to the sight of fire on another's body. He had become a twisted and unnerving individual, who could only visualize and create chaos. In conclusion, Martian Madness had become a complete madman who had not only wiped out any Martian in sight, but had decided that wiping out all forms of life was what was truly necessary upon observing the behavior of other species during his journey across the cosmos. Powers and Abilities *'Martian Physiology:' Martian Madness possesses an enormous array of very powerful and unique abilities that makes him a formidable opponent against almost anyone. He possesses many of the powers of Superman. His powers come from his alien physiology. Born of Mars over a millennium ago, from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, the Martian Madness would appear to be a genetically modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. Whether this is their natural state or an advanced state given to only a few individuals is unknown. The Martian's physiology would seem to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. The Martian Madness can change his mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The bio-polymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for a biological material and apparently self-sustaining. ** Shape-Shifting: The most incredible of the powers of the Martian Madness is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people the Madness can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He can shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and even to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors. ** Invisibility: The Martian Madness can cause the bio-polymers in his body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering the Madness invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. ** Phasing: The Madness can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might possibly be an aspect of his psionic powers, perhaps shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. ** Immense Durability: The bio-morphic structure of the Madnessr's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber-bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superman. Along with his nigh-invulnerability, his shape shifting makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect the Martian Madness. In addition, Martian Madness's immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases (meaning he is unable to succumb to any earthly disease or infection). ** Phenomenal Strength: The Martian Madness is one of the strongest beings on the planet. The Martian's superhuman strength comes from his plasmorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains, augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. The Martian has been seen lifting tankers out of the ocean for vast distances, stalemating powerhouses like Superman, and can even destroy the moon and move objects as large as the Earth itself together with another powerful individual. Madness' strength is great enough to the point that he has drawn blood from beings as durable as Kryptonians by his punches alone. By modifying the density of these bio-polymers, the Madnesscan make himself stronger by forcing the polymers into tighter bundles. He is as powerful as the likes of Superman when concentrating his bio-polymers to their full capabilities. ** Incredible Endurance: Madness' endurance is just as formidable as his strength or invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. ** Regeneration: The Martian Madness has shown amazing regenerative abilities. His regenerative abilities are so great that he has been able to completely regenerate from nothing but his severed hand, regenerate in moments from nothing than a puddle of green liquid and other moments, having his head cut off, and he has shown total control over his molecular structure. ** Flight: The Martian Madness flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. The Madness has also been seen flying in space with no difficulty, and in space he can fly at speeds that has allowed him to keep up with the likes of even Superman. Madness can therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under his own power. ** Phenomenal Speed: Either through flight or natural movement, the Martian Madness can maintain speed and reflexes far in excess to that of even most superhumans. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles. Traditionally, Madness only uses his superhuman speed while flying. He can fly around the planet multiple times in only a few seconds. He can process thoughts, move, and react at super speed. Madness has also demonstarted that he is fast enough to comfortably catch bullets and other propelled projectiles. ** Extra Sensory Input: Madness possesses nine different senses. One of these senses could account for instances of the Manhunter's perceived precognitive abilities. ** Decelerated Aging: ** Enhanced Hearing: ''' ** '''Super Breath: The inner valves and chambers inside the Martian Madness's air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to, much like Superman, create strong hurricane force winds just by exhaling sending pressured air out. *** Enhanced Vision: The actual nature of this power seems to vary depending on the reports. It has been seen to be a bolt of force, directed by the Madness's eyes causing considerable damage It has also been seen to cause flammable objects to catch fire. It also grants Madness the ability to see into other spectrums of light. Madness can use his Martian vision to see the invisible. For example, upon their first meeting, Madness power allows him to see past metahuman's camouflage abilities. **** Infared Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision **** Telescopic Vision **** Microscopic Vision **** Heat Vision ** Telepathy: The Martian Madness is one of the strongest telepathic beings in the Universe. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause him trouble are insane minds. He can even read their subconscious mind as well. He can scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. He can read a mind over great distances. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as the moon, since it is known that the Martian Manhunter can communicate with Earth with his telepathy. It is not known whether there is any limit to the number of people he can be attuned to or whether there are any special requirements to being attuned to him. In addition to reading minds, the Martian Madness has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows him to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wants them to. He can use this ability to help subjects forget things that he does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. *** Illusion Creation *** Possession *** Astral Projection *** Mind Control: The Martian Madness can also control other beings mind's. Insane minds seem to be the only minds he has some trouble controlling. *** Psychic Link: Other wise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, the Madness is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as the Madness normal telepathic range. *** Telepathic Assault: The Martian Madness can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his mental powers. The Manhunter does not use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. *** Thought Sensing: The Madness can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect lifeforms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. *** Mayavana: One of the most prized abilities of the Martians is Mayavana. It is the ability to reach into another mind and create a mental reality as real as any normal reality. The strain of Mayavana is such that it can only be used once in a life time, and so is normally used on the one that a Martian loves the most. ** Telekinesis: Martian Madness possesses the ability to move objects with his mind, which he described as ""molecular hypnosis" and "Martian mind-over-matter" **'Martian Madness': Martian Madness' signature and most powerful ability, it is the ability to mentally infect any desired biological being with a telepathic virus that will activate under three conditions. Martian Madness can cause their mind and body to burst into flames immediately, if they see or even think of fire at all they will burst into flames immediately, or if they activate their telepathic powers they will burst into flames immediately. Trivia TBA Category:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Martian Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Characters